


Homebound

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Collars, Face-Sitting, Leashes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: James and Lily want to show Sirius how much they care about him.





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Homebound  
>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Lily/James  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count or Art Medium:** 1,800  
>  **Prompt #:** 81  
>  **Warnings:** Sirius is collared during sex.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.  
>  **A/N:** Thanks to my beta!  
>  **Summary:** James and Lily want to show Sirius how much they care about him.

Sirius was happy for James and Lily. Truly he was. But he couldn’t help worrying that he was about to be forgotten, replaced, like a runaway pup. 

It was the day before their wedding, and he was helping James fidget with his dress robes _again_.

“They look fine,” he said, twirling his wand between his fingers.

James smoothed down the lapels, frowning. “I shouldn’t have gone so traditional. Lily will think—”

“Lily doesn’t care,” Sirius said. “She loves you. She’s not going to even notice your lapels or the hemming on your trousers.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do know that.”

James sighed and glowered at Sirius in the enormous mirror. “Thank you for being patient with me. I know I’m being mad.”

“You’ve always been mad.” He went over to James to stand close to him. “It’s nothing new.”

James snorted. “I guess you’re right.” He changed back into his regular trousers and jumper.

There was a knock on the door and Lily entered the bedroom. 

“Do you mind?” she asked, grinning.

James scoffed. “Of course I don’t care.” He hugged Lily tightly, his face buried in her hair.

Sirius flinched and backed away. It hurt him to see his best mate so happy and fulfilled without him. Somehow James caught his expression. He released Lily and frowned at Sirius.

“Padfoot, we wanted to talk to you.” James sat on the edge of the bed.

Lily nodded and sat down, too. She glanced at James. “Yeah. It was why I came looking for you lot.”

Sirius’ heart was pounding hard, but he tried to keep his voice neutral. “About what? If you two want more time alone . . .”

James shook his head. “No, it’s not that.”

Lily held out her hand to Sirius. “Why don’t you join us on the bed?”

“Okay.” Sirius perched on the corner of the mattress. He had a hard time looking at them. He felt like he was about to suffer a tragedy. 

“So.” James laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face Sirius. “We’ve noticed you’ve been a bit down.”

Sirius frowned. “I haven’t been feeling down.”

“No?” She touched his knee lightly. “You haven’t felt left out since our engagement?”

The blood drained from his face. _Here it comes. Act natural._ “No?” He forced a chuckle. “You two are in love. I’m happy for you!”

“We know you’re happy for us, but we also know that you’ve been feeling left out.” James smiled a little.

Sirius studied his fingernails. “Yeah . . . I guess I have . . . but it’s nothing I can’t get over.”

James gulped. “We want you to understand how much we value you.”

“Yes.” Lily grinned and moved closer. She placed her hand on Sirius’ chest. “You’ve been such a good friend to James, and I couldn’t imagine my married life without you.”

He rolled his eyes. “You lot will tire of me. It’s okay. It’s to be expected.”

“No, we won’t.” She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. She kissed him, and her lips were incredibly soft.

Sirius jerked away. “What—no—” He glanced worriedly at James.

“Go on. I want to see it.” James stood to lean against the bedpost. “If you want it, I want it.”

Lily dropped to her knees. “Sirius. Let us show you.”

“What are you—”

She unbuttoned his jeans, her pretty eyes searching his face. “Is this okay?”

Sirius glanced at James, and his stomach lurched. James was stroking himself through his trousers, his gaze very dark. 

“I hope you consent, Padfoot,” he said lowly. “I really want to see this.”

“Oh, God.” Sirius clenched his hands. He didn’t know who to look at: Lily or James. “Y-yes, of course—I just don’t—”

Lily pushed down his jeans and mouthed him through his pants, her saliva drenching the fabric. He thrust without thinking, and glanced at James again. God, he didn’t want to do anything that would make his best mate angry.

“Do it. Fuck her mouth,” James said. 

“Please,” Lily said, and pulled down his pants. She sucked him into her mouth, moaning.

Sirius’ chest seized up. Oh, fuck. He’d never thought this would happen. He’d fantasized about it . . . but never in his wildest—

“ _Padfoot_ ,” James moaned, and he was stroking his exposed cock.

Sirius watched his best mate’s hand move over his prick until the pleasure of Lily’s tongue and warm, warm mouth became too much. He let his head drop back, his eyes fluttered closed. He fisted his hands in the bedding, needing to hold onto something, but still not sure if he could touch Lily.

“Take off your clothes,” James said.

Lily let Sirius’ cock pop free and stood. “Yes, sir,” she said, smirking. 

Sirius blinked. This was a glimpse into their sex life, but he didn’t feel like a third wheel.

Lily took off her jumper and said: “I want you to snog.”

Sirius frowned, not really knowing what she meant. He looked at James.

James laughed and chewed his mouth. “I think she means us.”

“Oh.” Sirius stroked his cock. He wanted to kiss James. He’d _always_ wanted to kiss him.

James came close and kissed him hesitantly. Sirius moaned, parting his lips. Their tongues brushed together, and it was perfect, so utterly perfect. They kissed and kissed, and Sirius couldn’t breathe. 

James drew back and whispered, “I want to see you fuck her.”

“Oh, god.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered.

Lily stroked Sirius’ cock. “I want you inside me. I want you both to fill me up.”

“Fuck,” James said.

They removed their clothes and Lily crawled to the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. Sirius positioned himself between her legs and James thrust into her mouth.

Sirius pushed Lily’s thighs apart and thrust into her. She moaned loudly around James’ cock. He watched himself move in and out, her pink walls clinging to his prick. He looked up, and James had his hands buried in Lily’s beautiful hair, but his eyes were trained on Sirius. 

“Doesn’t she feel brilliant?” James asked huskily. “Fuck, I’m already too close.” 

Sirius nodded, unable to speak. It’d been a while since he’d shagged a woman, and he’d forgotten just how velvety it could be.

“Fuck her harder, Padfoot,” James said, and Lily moaned again.

Sirius clutched her hips and pounded into her, their flesh slapping together. He gritted his teeth, sweat trickling under his arms.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I’m coming,” James said, whimpering. “S-Sirius—don’t come— _don’t come_.”

Sirius groaned and pulled out. He was on the brink and it took everything in him to not paint Lily’s arse with come.

James leaned against the bed, gasping, his red cock slowly softening up. Lily turned to Sirius and kissed him, her mouth warm and wet. He thought about her cunt, and he moaned and jerked away.

She laughed. “Have you ever gone down on a girl?” Her fingers trailed over his neck.

“Yeah . . . but briefly.” He fondled her breasts, and they filled his hands.

“Have you ever thought about being collared?” She smirked a little. Her eyes held a challenge.

He smirked back. “All the time.” (Maybe once or twice as he wanked.)

She Summoned her wand to Conjure up a simple black collar. She eased it around his neck, then attached it to a Conjured leash. His heart was pounding. 

“Is this all right?” She yanked on the collar a bit.

“Yes.” 

Still holding the leash, she laid back on the pillows and widened her legs. “Come, boy.”

 _Fuck._ Sirius moved at record speed. Lily and James laughed, which made him laugh too. 

James stroked his hair, scratched behind his ears. “You’re such a good boy.”

“Yes.” Sirius closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted this. 

James got close to whisper: “Good boys eat my wife out. They stick their tongues deep inside her.”

“God, Jamie,” Sirius said, and they kissed with open mouths. James stroked his back as he helped Sirius position himself between Lily’s thighs.

“I need you,” Lily said, and her eyes were burning.

Sirius nodded and parted her pink lips. He lapped at her, tasting her, getting to know her with his mouth. She was already so wet. She moaned.

“Don’t be a coward,” James said, still stroking Sirius’ back. “Fuck her with your tongue.”

Sirius scooted back a bit and parted her even more. Then he was penetrating her, shallow little thrusts, and she was thick like syrup on his tongue.

“Oh my—” Lily panted, her thighs shaking. “Good boy. _Good boy._ ”

Light flashed behind Sirius’ lids, his mind going hot. He could probably come like this, Lily squirming on his tongue, James moaning softly above him, his hands still working over Sirius’ back.

Sirius wanted more. He wanted them both at the same time. He wanted to fuck James. He wanted to suck his cock. He wanted—

James pulled him up and they were kissing hotly, Lily’s wet smearing between them. He pushed Sirius to his back, and then somehow Lily was crawling onto Sirius’ face, her thighs still trembling.

“Is this all right?” she asked.

Sirius couldn’t speak. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his mouth. He licked her clit and drilled into her. She drained down his neck.

He cried out, his voice muffled: James was licking at his cock, and _oh, fuck_ he was taking Sirius _into his mouth_ , sucking him, his warm hands massaging his bollocks.

This memory was going straight into his Pensieve. He was going to watch James’ mouth work over his cock and Lily ride his face, her beautiful hair tangled from their hands. 

His orgasm came on without warning, and his pleasure made his tongue move faster, deeper, his fingers biting into Lily’s thighs. She cried out and gripped his head so fucking hard. James was taking all his come, swallowing it down, his mouth eager.

They collapsed against the pillows together, Lily and James on either side of him. They kissed his cheek, his shoulder. James nibbled on his ear as Lily tasted herself on his lips. 

She caressed his chest and murmured: “You’re such a good boy, Sirius.”

James said in his ear: “You mean so much to us. We couldn’t imagine living without you.”

“Please don’t feel left out,” she said.

Sirius nodded. He felt so warm and safe. “I love both of you. I just want you to be happy. I want you to have a wonderful day tomorrow.”

“We will,” James said, kissing his neck, “because you will be there.”


End file.
